One of the major problems associated with the management of the low vision patient is the lack of diagnostic tests that accurately reflect the impact of a vision loss. This study will address this problem by investigating the parameters involved in a specific vision task; recognition. Facial recognition is one of the most commonly reported problems for the low vision patient, especially the older low vision patient. The objective of this research proposal is to develop a battery of clinical tests, the central vision performance profile (CVPP), which will provide the clinician with a more accurate description of the functional/performance capabilities of the older low vision patient. Problems with recognition have been identified as being one of the major frustrations of individuals with visual impairment. Thus, recognition tasks will be used by the investigators to evaluate performance (or function). The ultimate goal of this project is to gain a better understanding of visual impairment through the development of the vision profile concept, the study of the recognition task, better characterization of residual functional vision, and improve clinical diagnostic services.